


bare

by MarrowInTheBone



Series: bad poetry (with feeling this time) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Free Verse, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Nonbinary, Poetry, Trans, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowInTheBone/pseuds/MarrowInTheBone
Summary: the fleshit disgusts me





	bare

**Author's Note:**

> Not as light-hearted as the others.

the carnal never was my liking  
the flesh  
it disgusts me  
i hate it  
yet i walk in it  
b r e a t h e in it  
it is what makes us, defines us  
i never understood it  
how it is intimate  
personal  
y o u  
i always felt separate  
“this is not me”  
i yell at sun and moon  
but no one else called out  
no one else felt it c r a w l  
i can feel myself  
clawing  
r i p p i n g  
l a c e r a t i n g  
the flesh  
the carnal that never was my liking  
until it is gone  
and i can finally walk  
but once the blood is seen  
people will scream and run  
and i can only laugh  
as they come back with fire  
and burn my bare  
i could not care  
anyhow


End file.
